


Forbidden Love!

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Running Away, dominant submissive relationship, step sibling relationship, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: AU.Elliot is in love…the only problem is it’s his younger step sister.PLEASE NOTE I DONOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  I JUST OWN THE STORY I WRITE AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!





	1. Chapter 1

** Forbidden Love! **

* * *

Elliot x Kaylee

* * *

 

** Present Time: **

“It’s raining out…” A young depressed looking girl said looking out a bus window.

“Yes…it is. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” An older looking guy asked seriously.

“Mmm; I’m sure. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Will we have a nice place?” The girl asked softly.

“Well…at first we’re going to start out in an apartment. From what I understand it’s a nice apartment that will allow your two cats and your beagle thing. But maybe after a few years we’ll have a decent place. I love you too…but you’re leaving everything back here behind you; you’ll never be able to come back.” The older guy said again.

“Elliot, its fine… What do I have to come back to anyways; nobody likes me and I don’t have any friends. I don’t know my dad and mama’s to wrapped up in your dad and her new kids to even care about me. I’ll be seventeen in a few days anyways…that’s legal in this state and the state we’re heading to. And hey, maybe I’ll actually make friends in this new town. And if not, that’s ok as well; as long as I have you, S’mores, Buttons and Missy I’m happy and complete.” The young girl said softly looking at her love, Elliot.

“Ok then. And I’m sure you’ll make friends Kaylee.” Elliot said hugging his young love.

“Hmm…” Kaylee sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked simply.

“Just thinking…” Kaylee sighed as the bus finally started moving.

“About what?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Why it bothers our family and others so much that we’re together…” Kaylee said looking at Elliot, “It’s not like we’re related or breaking any rules or anything.”

“Well…we kind of are…” Elliot said looking at Kaylee before whispering the last part, “You’re still only sixteen and I’m twenty two.”

“So? I love you and that’s all that should matter…” Kaylee huffed.

“Yes, I know; I agree…but it doesn’t. Now you, rest; it’s a long ride from Missouri to Wyoming. Now come now; I know that look. Go ahead and sleep; I’ve got you; I’ll be here when you wake up.” Elliot said holding onto Kaylee.

“You promise?” Kaylee asked uncertain.

“I promise.” Elliot said kissing her forehead.

“Ok.” Kaylee said snuggling into Elliot as she rested awhile before falling to sleep.

“Elliot…” Kaylee mumbled in her sleep causing Elliot to smile as he slowly fell to sleep as well, holding onto Kaylee protectively.

** Inside Elliot’s Head: Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

It’s a good thing I’m really good friends with the bus’s driver and he’s absolutely ok with this. It’s also a good thing there aren’t very many people today. It’s just a shame we didn’t have the area to ourselves…but I guess I can’t be too picky.

Geeze…how did I get into this mess anyways?

She’s right though…what’s the big deal anyways?

I mean, sure, she’s underage currently; but in three days that won’t matter. But that’s not why most people are mad; they’re because we’re “siblings.” She’s my younger “sister” and I’m her older “brother.”’ Well that’s not exactly true; we’re step brother and sister…so in reality it shouldn’t matter.

You see my mother died when I was nine and when I was twelve my dad met Kaylee’s mother. Kaylee at the time was seven; she’s about five and a half years younger than me. She doesn’t know her father; he walked out of them the day Kaylee was born.

Anyways, when I was fifteen and she was ten our parents got married. It was interesting have girls living with us…I didn’t have sisters, I had two older brothers and a younger brother: Carter, Wesley and Davis.

Kaylee was the youngest of five; she has two older brothers and two older sisters: Charley and Harley, who are twins, Baylee and Haylee.

I’ll start with my side of the family…

My dad’s name is James and at this point in life he’s forty eight. When my mom was alive and they were together they had Carter at nineteen and eighteen. They had Wesley three years later and then me four years later. And then finally they had Davis another four years after me. And like I said our mom died when Carter was sixteen almost seventeen, Wesley was thirteen, I was nine and Davis was five. My dad has brown hair and brown eyes; and now he’s married to Kaylee’s mom, Maylee. Normally he’s a practical man, but Maylee’s anything but; he is a scientist/archeologist after all. But he’s happy, so that’s all that matters.

My mother’s name was Amy and if she were alive now she’d be forty five; she passed away at thirty two. She had blonde hair and blue hair just like me…except it was longer. She was sick…very sick; someone had poisoned her over the course of a year and a half. It was one of her ex boyfriends; he did it because he was crazy, she turned him down multiple times, she got married to my dad while this guy was in jail, she had four sons and she refused to speak to him and got a restraining order when he got out. How he was able to poison her? A co-worker who worked with mom; she was mad because she was married to my dad and wanted to have him for herself. Both of those people who will remain anonyms are both in jail for twenty five to life.

Carter is the oldest, currently at twenty nine. He looks like dad; he has brown hair and eyes and the same facial features. We don’t really talk all that much anymore…not since he found out how I felt about Kaylee…and that was two years ago. He swore he would say anything as long as I never made a move. Well…now everyone knows. He lives in Texas now and he only comes around for Thanksgiving and stays through New Years. He’s currently married to a really nice lady who actually agrees with me because she knows we’re not related biologically. Together they have three children; eight year old twin boys and a four year old daughter.

Wesley is the next oldest, currently at twenty six; he has long brown hair and dull blue eyes. He is the only brother I get along with and he does know about my feelings about Kaylee. He says be careful, but as long as we’re happy. We’ve talked on the phone and over webcam, but we haven’t seen each other in person in over five years because he married someone dad and Kaylee’s mom didn’t approve of when they were twenty one; they have a four year old daughter. They actually live in Wyoming where we are moving to; same town and everything.   He helped me get the apartment in the first place. He’s actually one of my best friends.

Then there’s me, I’m twenty two with blonde hair and blue eyes; I guess I look like my mom except with short hair. I’m not married and I’m in love with my stepsister; I tried to date other girls once I realized how I felt…but I couldn’t. No matter how different they looked I couldn’t look at them without seeing Kaylee. I don’t get along with most of my family now…for obvious reasons. But I haven’t gotten along with Carter or Davis…but that was long before everyone found out about me and Kaylee. Carter is a know-it-all asshole who thinks he’s always right. And Davis…just because he’s the youngest he thinks he should get anything he wants without having to work for it.

And finally, speaking of which Davis is the youngest child of our parents; he just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, has blonde hair and brown eyes. He’s single and this is why we hate each other-he wants Kaylee. He lives in a prison and nobody talks to him anymore because last year around Christmas Carter, Charley, Baylee and I stumbled upon him trying to rape Kaylee; he just had roofied her. So needless to say he’s been disowned. Kaylee doesn’t remember what happened to her other than him shoving something over her face and then shoving something down her throat. She also remembers feeling hands on her…but she didn’t know who they belonged to.

Next is Kaylee’s family…

My step mom’s name is Maylee and she is currently forty three…five and a half years younger than my dad…same age difference between Kaylee and me. But somehow that’s different. Ehem…anyways, I really liked Maylee. As far as step moms go, she’s pretty cool; she always told us we didn’t have to call her mom; we could just call her Maylee if we wanted. Her kids however, don’t seem to feel the same way about her as my brothers and I did…but I guess there’s a reason…to which I figured out only three years after meeting her. Maylee has shoulder length dyed blonde hair and green eyes; I don’t know what her natural hair color is…but I guess not many do. We’re not really sure what happened to most of her past husbands/boyfriends, but she is now married to my dad…obviously; they’ve been together for ten years now.

Charley and Harley are Maylee’s oldest sons; they’re twenty seven year old twins. They were born three days late; both have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Maylee had them when she was just sixteen and according to what they were told she was raped. She kept them because she was raised Christen and they don’t believe in abortion or adoption. Charley is the older twin, has a little muscle, but not much and wears glasses. Harley is the younger twin, wears contacts and is a body builder; so he has muscles. Being the oldest they “help” take care of their younger sisters… They don’t help take care of their sisters; they do take care of their sisters. Well they did until they turned twenty two, got married and moved away. They both live in Washington and they both have two sets of twins. Charley has two three year old boys and two three month old girls. Harley has two three year old twin boys and a four month old boy and girl. They are very protective of not only their kids, but also their younger sisters; they probably always will be…especially of Kaylee. Surprisingly, they both approve of me and Kaylee…as long as I don’t hurt her. They were sixteen, almost seventeen when I met them.

Baylee is Maylee’s third child and first daughter; she was born a week late. She is currently twenty one with dyed blonde hair with brown highlights and green eyes. When she came around she was the best thing ever and both Charley and Harley got pushed aside…but they still helped take care of her. For awhile she wore blue contacts; she creepily looked like my mother… But I guess she had a crush on me or something and wanted me to be with her. One, I’m not interested in her or her personality. Two, I don’t want someone who looks like my mother. And three, I don’t want someone who is fake. She does not approve of me and Kaylee…but that might be because she’s either still hung up with me…which is odd because she’s engaged…or because I didn’t date her neither should her sisters. She has three kids; she had one when she was sixteen, eighteen and again at twenty. And just like her mother, each time she has a new one, the older ones get pushed aside. For some reason her fiancé puts up with all of it, sticks around and takes care of the kids. They live down the street from dad and Maylee. She had just turned eleven when I met her.

Haylee is next and is currently nineteen with brown hair and green eyes; she was born on time. And just like before, when she was born her mother pushed Baylee aside and she was the next best thing. I get along pretty well with Haylee; she’s not pushy or anything…and best of all; she never had a crush on me. She does have a three year old kid though; she was raped when she was fifteen and had the kid when she was sixteen. Her mother forced her to keep the baby because even though Haylee and the others aren’t Christen and believe in women’s rights…their mother doesn’t. What she says goes. However, Haylee does love her son very much. And after the baby was born, Haylee moved to New York with her father and his family; Maylee was pissed…but she didn’t do anything. Needless to say they don’t talk anymore; but she does speak with Kaylee. She and Baylee have the same dad by the way, but Haylee is the only one who speaks with him while Baylee is the only one to speak to their mother. I met her when she was nine.

And finally there’s Kaylee… She’s currently sixteen, but will be seventeen in three days; she has long peach colored hair and violet eyes. She must look like her father; who up and left when she was born; she doesn’t know why though. And much like the others, when she was born, they were pushed aside. However, that might’ve been because she was born a month early; the only one to be born early. A big difference though is that Charley and Harley raised her; there mother was never really around once Kaylee was cleared to come home. That’s from what I understand anyways. Anyways, Kaylee is the girl I love the most…though I didn’t develop feelings for her until she was fourteen…maybe before. I’m not sure when she developed feelings for me; she never says; I think she’s embarrassed to say. However, she sure as hell isn’t embarrassed to say “I love you” or call me “Big Brother.” Ever since our parents married she’s called me “big brother.”

She finally told me how she felt when she was in the hospital after Davis tried to rape her. It was just her and me and she was a little out of it still; but after she was fully awake and aware I told her how I felt…after I got her to admit how she felt. She was fifteen at that time; she had just turned fifteen a few months before at the end of September. We were secretly dating for over a year…now we’re out…sorta.

She’ll be seventeen by the time we reach Wyoming; we’ll be able to be public all we want. Granted…that hadn’t stopped us back home in Missouri. I used to take her to movies, the fair and out to dinner or lunch; we just weren’t intimate...except once and that was behind a dumpster in an alleyway. We’ve been intimate before; a lot of times, but never in public or at dad’s place. In fact we didn’t do anything at dad and Maylee’s place until about three weeks ago…and that’s how the family found out. Yeah…that didn’t end well; we were told we weren’t allowed to see each other anymore and I was to never come over anymore. I knew that would upset and hurt her; I didn’t know it would almost get her killed. She became severely depressed and walked into the middle of the street and nearly got herself hit by a car.

That was two weeks ago; she was hospitalized for a week and a half. For that last half a week they kept a close eye on her and wouldn’t let me see her. They say I’m the reason she was like that; that I corrupted her. Well… I didn’t corrupt her and I wasn’t the reason she was like that; they were. She was a young girl in love; and they weren’t letting her see her loved one.

Anyways, a few nights ago, after three weeks apart she ran away and found me at the apartment I was staying in for another few days…in the pouring rain. I’m standing there trying to figure out how the hell she got there. I pulled her in, out of the rain and lectured her before having her shower and dry off so she wouldn’t get sick. As it would turn out her brothers came to visit and helped her pack her stuff up in a moving truck and brought it to a secret place. Charley came to my door a few minutes after Kaylee was in the shower and we talked. He asked me where I was living and for the address and told me that Kaylee should stay with me; it’s what she wants anyways. So I told him and he and Harley were off to my new apartment with her cats and dog.

That was the night I took her virginity; we’ve made love a few times since then.

Anyways, moving on…I’ve mentioned my brothers and her siblings…but I didn’t mention _our_ half siblings. Yes, since my dad married her mother, they’ve had three more kids; a set of triples and a set of twins.

The triplets are two boys and a girl: Nick, Nate and Natasha. And the twins are two girls: Katie and Heather. And they’re all spoiled brats; they get everything they want without even asking; they just demand. Not to mention they get all the attention from mom and dad…especially now that I’ve been disowned.

Nick, Nate and Natasha are eight years old; Nate and Natasha have dirty blonde hair, Nick has brown hair, Nick and Nate have brown eyes and Natasha has green eyes. All three of them are spoiled little brats; they think they’re entitled. That’s why they don’t have friends; they try to boss other kids around, don’t share and demand that other kids give them their toys.

Katie and Heather are four years old; Katie has blonde hair and brown hair while Heather has brown hair and green eyes. They’re just as bad as the triplets; they throw temper tantrums when they don’t get what they want. I watched them try to take the stuffed bear I bought Kaylee and the stuffed dog that I won her at the fair last July. They tried, but failed to get them…even though dad and Maylee tried to convince her to give them the stuffed animals. I ended up taking them to my apartment along with anything else the twins had decided they wanted.

Maylee was so angry at Kaylee for not giving her precious babies the stuffed animals…it made realize why most of her kids didn’t like her; she was a horrible mother to them. She may be a great mother with the triplets and the twins…but not to her older children…well with the exception of Bailey.

How did I get a family like this? I know for a fact that if my mom was still alive and if she were still with my dad, it was just be them, my brothers and me. And then it wouldn’t be such an issue me dating Kaylee…because our parents would’ve never married. I know for a fact that to my parents age doesn’t matter unless it’s under a certain age.

For the most part I love Kaylee’s family…for the most part.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

All of the sudden the bus came to a stop; they were at their first stop for the night; they would be staying at a hotel for the night.

“Kaylee, wake up; it’s time to get off this bus.” Elliot said shaking Kaylee a little.

“Where are we?” Kaylee asked stretching.

“We’re somewhere in Kansas; the bus we were on just goes from Missouri to Kansas. Now come on; we have to get a ride to a hotel.” Elliot said as they started walking.

** Half an Hour & A Cab Ride Later: **

They arrived at a small lovely looking inn and got a room.

“Elliot?” Kaylee asked softly as she sat down on the bed.

“Yeah, what is it?” Elliot asked.

“Do we have anything to eat?” Kaylee asked.

“Do you want some pizza or something; I can call and order for the night.” Elliot said simply.

“Sure, I’d love that.” Kaylee said with a smile; the same smile that made Elliot’s heart soar.

“What would you like?” Elliot asked.

“Bread sticks with cheese sauce.” Kaylee replied.

“What about for pizza?” Elliot asked to which Kaylee made a face.

“You can’t just eat bread sticks with cheese sauce…” Elliot said seriously.

“Can you see if they have pasta?” Kaylee asked innocently, making a puppy dog face.

“I’ll ask…” Elliot sighed, but smiled.

About forty five minutes went by and Elliot and Kaylee were laughing and eating Tuscani meaty marinara, Tuscani chicken Alfredo, a crap ton of bread sticks, a salad and a cheese crust stuffed sausage and pepperoni pizza with olives with drinks of their choice.

“Elliot, can I ask you a question?” Kaylee asked crawling into bed after sticking the rest of her food in the mini fridge.

“Sure, what is it?” Elliot asked as he put his stuff away before crawling into bed next to her.

“Why did you fall in love with me?” Kaylee asked climbing on top of Elliot while he held onto her waist.

“Well…I fell in love with you because I think you have a great personality, you’re absolutely beautiful and I felt a connection to you that I’d never felt with any other girl I’ve dated before. And I still love you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You still have a great personality, still absolutely beautiful and that connection has only gotten stronger. Now it’s your turn.” Elliot answered back honestly, looking directly into her amethyst eyes while removing some hair from her eyes.

“I fell in love with you because you were so nice to me when no one else would give me a chance, you were always so sweet, you have the most beautiful eyes, you’ve got great hair, a fantastic personality and you’ve accepted me for me. I still love you because no matter how crazy I got you still loved me, you still have the personality I fell in love with, looking into your eyes still reminds me of the ocean and…and I love you most of all…even if by law or whatever you’re my big brother…” Kayley answered, stuttering out the last part with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too. And hey…we’re not blood and most of my family disowned me…so I legally changed my last name; it’s now Grant instead of Hale.” Elliot said flipping them over so he was on top.

“Grant?” Kaylee asked confused.

“It was my mom’s last name…” Elliot said before gently kissing her.

“Oh…” Kaylee said softly.

“Are you ready for sleep?” Elliot asked looking at her; she looked exhausted and just plain drained.

“Can’t we have some fun?” Kaylee asked looking up at him.

“No, not here.” Elliot replied.

“Why not?” Kaylee asked softly; she wasn’t complaining; she was just curious.

“Because you never know what happens in these beds… No matter how much they clean the blankets, sheets and such; they never fully get clean. Neither of us needs to get any STDs. Don’t you agree?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Yeah, I agree…” Kaylee sighed.

“Even if the beds were cleaned, you’re too tired; I can I see it on your face?” Elliot said removing some hair from her face.

“Just a little…” Kaylee mumbled.

“Just a little…” Elliot mocked a little, smiling at her.

“Will you at least hold me?” Kaylee asked looking at him.

“Of course; come here.” Elliot said pulling her close to him, holding her.

“Thank you.” Kaylee said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

“You’re welcome love.” Elliot said softly as he held her, watching her as she slept as memories started creeping in…


	2. Chapter 2

** Flashback: Around 10 Years Ago: **

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Like I said I was twelve when I first met Kaylee and she was seven; that was around ten years ago. She was a cute child even back then; but that’s all she was…a child; and I didn’t care about her in the way that I do now.

** End P.O.V.: **

“Boys, could you come here please?” James, Elliot’s father called up the stairs.

“Coming!” All four boys called back as they slowly made their way downstairs; Carter was twenty, Wesley was sixteen, Elliot was twelve and Davis was eight.

“What’s up?” Carter asked somewhat annoyed; he was masturbating…

“Yes?” Wesley asked politely; he was reading some book.

“What’s going on?” Elliot asked; he was about to take a nap.

“I was in the middle of a game…” Davis complained.

“I’m sure you’re all very busy; you can go back to doing what you were doing in a little bit. But for now, I have something important to discuss with you.” James said calmly.

“Yes, what is it?” All four boys asked curiously.

“Well, you all remember Maylee, yes?” James asked pointing to his girlfriend.

“Yes.” All four boys said smiling a little.

“Are you going to ask her to marry you?” Davis asked curiously.

“He already did that…” Elliot said folding his arms in annoyance.

“Yes, I did…a few weeks ago. Anyways…now that I have asked her to marry me…and she said yes; I’ve invited her and her children to come live with us.” James said happily.

“WHAT?!” All four boys yelled; Wesley and Elliot out of shock, Davis out of excitement and Carter out of anger.

“That’s great, congrats!” Wesley said smiling.

“Yeah, that’s great.” Elliot said simply.

“Now we’ll have a new mom!” Davis cried out excitedly. The others don’t really get mad at him for that; he doesn’t really remember their mother; he was too young when she passed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! No offence Maylee; I like you and all. But…how many kids does she have and where are we going to put everyone?” Carter asked pissed off.

“Well…we’ve already thought of that; we’ve bought a bigger house out in the country.” James said happily.

“Out in the country?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Carter nearly screamed.

“Yes; and we start moving this weekend. And Carter, if you don’t like it, you can get a job and get an apartment or something.” James said calmly.

When he said that Carter gave up, standing there in shock.

“Ok then; if we’re all good I’d like to move on. I’d like you all to meet Maylee’s children…you can all come in now.” James called out the front door.

In walked two boys and three girls.

“Children, I would like you to meet James’s sons Carter age twenty, Wesley age sixteen, Elliot age twelve and Davis age eight. Boys, these are my sons Charley and Harley; they’re twins and are seventeen. And these are my daughters Baylee age eleven, Haylee age nine and my youngest Kaylee who just turned seven a few weeks ago.” Maylee said as she grabbed a hold of Kaylee and started hugging the life out of her.

‘She must love names ending in “Lee” or however the spelling goes…’ Elliot thought as he watched as Maylee introduced her kids.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Charley and Harley said at the same time.

“So, you’re the boys we’ve heard so much about.” ‘He’s cute…’ Baylee said looking at them before eyeing up Elliot.

“Nice to meet you.” Haylee said softly.

“Hi…” Kaylee said softly as she hid behind Charley’s leg.

“She’s shy.” Maylee said with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you all as well.” Wesley said with a smile as he bowed lightly and Carter just walked away…pissed.

“It’s a pleasure.” Elliot said smiling.

“Ewww! Girls!” Davis cried running to his room.

“Sorry about them…” James sighed looking at his fiancé and her children.

“It’s ok; I expected that. Don’t get me wrong; I know they’re good boys…but we are getting married, moving to a bigger house and blending our two families into one. It’s a big deal…a big change.” Maylee said with a smile.

“Well…that is true. At least I’ve got to sensible sons. Just kidding; I love all four of my sons. And I’m sure I’ll love your kids as well.” James said hugging Maylee.

“So…what do we do now?” Baylee asked looking around.

“Oh right…boys, would one of you like to take them and show them around town?” James asked looking at Elliot and Wesley.

“Yeah…I’ll take them; I have nothing else I’m doing right now.” Wesley said simply.

“I’ll go with as well; I’ve got nothing better to do.” Elliot said looking at his dad.

“Good. Keep an eye on the younger children.” James said as they all headed out.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

And take them around town we did; we took them to the library, book store, movie theater, a few parks, the school, the pool and a few fast food restaurants.

And when we got back Carter and dad were arguing…again. Them arguing had been the norm as of late; since mom died to be exact.

It was that day that Carter started packing to move…and not out to the country with the rest of us. Nope…he moved in with his girlfriend and a few days later got a job.

After that for the next month we saw Maylee and her kids on the weekends…every weekend until we all moved into the new house in the country; to be honest, it was kind of nice.

The house itself was huge; it had two floors plus a basement, attic and a cellar. There were four bedrooms, the living room, a full bathroom, the kitchen and dining room on the first floor. The second floor had four bedrooms, a full bathroom and a hall closet. The basement, which half was turned into a game room for the boys, Baylee and Haylee and the other half was turned into an art studio for Haylee and Kaylee; it had a half bathroom. It didn’t matter what the attic had; anyone under twenty weren’t allowed up there; it was for storage and storage only. And the cellar…that was actually really nice looking; not like traditional cellars or the ones in the movies. No, this looked like it had been redone recently and had been divided into four areas; it was covered in wallpaper and a fresh coat of paint. Each area had comfortable looking cots, blankets and pillows along with an old fashioned radio. It was then that I realized what the cellar was used for; it was a storm cellar for when we had bad weather. Dad and Maylee had an area, depending on where we would pick, us kids had an area…Carter and his girlfriend even had an area. Charley, Haylee, Kaylee and I had an area while Wesley, Harley, Baylee and Davis had the other area…Baylee didn’t seem too happy about that; but I really didn’t care.

Inside Dad, Maylee, Baylee, Haylee and Kaylee were all downstairs, while Charley, Harley, Wesley, I and Davis were upstairs.

Dad and Maylee got the master bedroom, the biggest room; Kaylee got the second biggest room which pissed off Baylee. Haylee got the medium sized room and because she complained so much Baylee got the smallest room. Because they were sharing a room, Charley and Harley got the largest room upstairs, followed by Wesley, Davis and then I got the smallest room; not that I cared; as long my stuff could all fit I was happy. To be fair, with the exception of the master bedroom, Charley’s and Harley’s room and Baylee’s room; all the rooms were around the same size.

** A Year Later: **

Dad and Maylee had triples; Nick, Nate and Natasha.

** Two Years Later: **

Three years after my brothers and I met Kaylee and her brothers and sisters our parents married.

Carter was twenty three, Charley and Harley were twenty, Wesley was nineteen, I was fifteen, Baylee was fourteen, Haylee was twelve, Davis eleven and Kaylee was ten.

At that time I had my first girlfriend and was already having sex; it was great…but it only lasted about eight months before we went our separate ways. Her name was Natalie and she was a sweet girl; we just stopped working…I wasn’t sure why…but it didn’t work.

Two months after I broke up with her I started dating a girl named Megan; I thought we were going to get married someday… We dated for a year and a half before I found out she was nothing but a slut who couldn’t keep her legs spread; she cheated on me with several different guys.

After that, for a few months I started drinking, smoking pot and had a few one night stands…not the greatest decisions or time in my life.

It’s thanks to Kaylee that I stopped having one night stand, smoking pot and drinking…in that order…and that I’m alive today; she saved me.

So…I was wrong when I said I started developed feelings for her when she was around fourteen; she was twelve and a half.

** End P.O.V.: **

“Elliot James Hale! Get your ass back here! What’s going on with you now a days?! If it has to do with that girl, get over it; you’ll find somebody else!” James yelled scaring the younger kids.

Wesley had just moved out about nine months ago with his new wife.

Elliot, even though was only seventeen just moved out a few months ago as well.

Charley and Harley moved out shortly after James and Maylee got married and started families.

Baylee was now sixteen, a few weeks from being seventeen.

Haylee was now fourteen.

Davis was now thirteen and a half.

Kaylee was now twelve and a half.

Nick and Nate took over Charley’s and Harley’s old room while Natasha took over Elliot’s old room.

Maylee was now pregnant with twins who were due any day now; she says she’s done after these two…

“God dad never fucking mind what I do with my life!” Elliot yelled at his father.

James was going to say something when Maylee came out saying her water just broke…

“We’ll continue this discussion later! Stay here with Kaylee; she’s not feeling very well. Everyone else, let’s pile into the van and get going!” James yelled as Elliot sat down on the couch.

“ _We’ll continue this discussion later!_ Bla. Bla. Bla…” Elliot exclaimed mimicking his father.

“Just do it!” James yelled before he, Maylee and the rest of the gang went to the hospital.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…I’ll do it…only because Kaylee is the only one I actually care about in this stupid family; her and Wesley…” Elliot said to himself.

** Four Hours Later: **

Elliot had started drinking beers and was about to light up when Kaylee came out of her room.

“Elliot?” Kaylee asked softly, a little wobbly on her feet.

“Shit. Yeah, what is it?” Elliot asked a little annoyed as he tried to hide his pot and pipe.

“What are you doing?” Kaylee asked as she made her way to the couch.

“Nothing. What do you need?” Elliot asked standing up, ready to catch her if needed.

“I can smell your pot…” Kaylee started.

“Not you too…go to bed; or at least go lay down.” Elliot sighed as he set his shit on the table; he didn’t want her knowing any of this. He didn’t know why he didn’t want her knowing; he just knew he didn’t want her knowing.

“Won’t you please stop that? I’m sorry Megan hurt you…but *cough, cough* you’re killing yourself.” Kaylee said coughing.

“Jesus Kaylee! Go to bed; you’re sick! And don’t worry about me or what I do; it’s none of your damn business!” Elliot yelled a bit harshly; more harshly then he had planned.

“I can’t not worry about you; it is too my business! *Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough.*” Kaylee yelled and then started a coughing fit.

“And tell me…why is what I’m doing any of your business?!” Elliot yelled.

“Because I love you!” Kaylee yelled.

“Of course you do; everyone in this family does!” Elliot yelled back.

“Not like that! I love you; really love you!” Kaylee yelled, tears in her eye as she quickly turned around before collapsing to the ground.

“Kaylee!” Elliot yelled running over to Kaylee who had passed out; he couldn’t believe what she had said as he picked her up and tucked her back into bed; she had a nasty fever.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After that I stopped everything I was doing…but I did avoid Kaylee for a few weeks to a month and a half…when I got a new girlfriend; her name was…I don’t even remember. But I do remember dating her for a few months. And then I got a new girlfriend and dating her for a few months. Every few months, until Kaylee was a little over fourteen, I had a different girlfriend.

When I realized exactly how I felt about Kaylee, I remained single until Davis tried raping Kaylee; and then we secretly started dating.

Oh…the day after she said that Maylee had Katie and Heather; there were complications so she had to stay in the hospital for another three days.

Anyways…when she was fifteen around Christmas time Davis tried to rape her.

** End P.O.V.: **

Haylee had moved out about a year ago.

Elliot, Charley, Carter and Baylee were just getting to the house from some late Christmas shopping when they heard Christmas music blaring threw the house.

“Why is the music always so fucking loud?” Carter asked as he went to find the source; it was in the kitchen and the living room.

“I’m not sure…but it’s nice.” Charley and Baylee said with smiles; they had grown up with this type of stuff.

“There…that’s better.” Carter said as he turned off the stereos.

“Ahhhh!!” They heard screams coming from upstairs.

“Now what?!” The group asked pissed off and annoyed as the rest of the family pulled up in the driveway.

“Ahhhh!!” The screams continued.

“Let’s go find out before they get inside; you know how mom can get.” Charley said as they headed upstairs.

The screams were coming from Davis’s room; they sounded like Kaylee.

“Davis, what’s going on in…here? Davis what the hell?!” Carter yelled as they opened the door.

Carter was on top of a half conscious Kaylee, who somehow managed to scream, in only his boxers.

Kaylee was in nothing but her bra, panties and socks and had cuts, scrapes and gashes…mainly on her head, face, arms and stomach.

“She’s mine! We’re in love! You can’t have her!” Davis yelled grabbing at Kaylee’s breasts which sent Charley in a fit of rage; he got in a few good punches…but so did Davis.

Elliot had called the police right away instead of just standing there like the others.

Baylee stood there filming the whole incident; she wanted to post it online, but police took it as evidence and never gave it back to her.

** In The Hospital: Three Hours Later: **

“Whe-where am I?” Kaylee asked a bit groggy as she started waking up.

“You’re in the hospital. I’m sorry.” James said sadly as he watched Kaylee.

“Why? What happened?” Kaylee asked confused.

“Davis tried to rape you.” Carter said simply, just coming out and saying it.

“What?” Kaylee asked confused and scared and that’s when the police came in; she spent fifteen minutes talking to them while crying; she was so confused.

“Where is mom, Charley or Baylee?” Kaylee asked looking around; the only ones there with her were James, Elliot and Harley; Carter took off when police got there.

“Mom said she had to stay home and comfort the little ones, Charley is unconscious still in a different room because he and Davis got into it pretty badly and Baylee stayed home because she didn’t want to be here.” Harley said simply as he sat in a chair.

“Is Charley ok? How long do I have to stay here?” Kaylee asked panicking.

“Charley’s fine. And you’re staying at least over night. But don’t worry; someone will be here with you at all times. Oh, hold you; your mother’s texting me.” James said as he looked at his text.

“I need to head out; your mother needs me for something or other. Which one of you is staying here with her?” James asked looking at Harley.

“I’ll stay for a little, but I have to meet Leela in a few hours to head home.” Harley said looking at everyone.

“I can stay; I’ll stay until she gets out or Charley...” Elliot said looking at his dad and Harley.

“Ok. Do you want a ride Harley?” James asked.

“Kaylee?” Harley asked looking at his sister.

“Do what you need? Tell Leela and the kids I wish them a Merry Christmas.” Kaylee said softly.

“Ok. Feel better and I’ll see you around.” Harley said hugging his sister.

After a few minutes of silence Elliot spoke up.

“I need to talk to you about something; something important.” Elliot said simply.

“Yes?” Kaylee asked curiously.

“Jeez…you probably don’t remember this, but I do. When you were twelve and a half and when I was seventeen…so three years ago about. Do you remember how I was?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes…I didn’t like who you had become; you started sleeping around, drinking heavily and doing drugs.” Kaylee said softly looking at Elliot.

“Yes…well pot...but I’m not going to get into that with you. Anyways, the day I stopped, the day you saved me…you were very sick.” Elliot said working his way into it.

“Yes?” Kaylee asked as she tried to think about way back then.

“You said you wanted me to stop all that because you loved me. And I said yeah, the entire family does. And then you said no, you really love me. Kaylee…did you mean that? Did you know what you were even saying?” Elliot asked looking at Kaylee who lit up like a tomato.

“I-I…ummm…I…” Kaylee stammered out embarrassed.

“Kaylee?” Elliot asked seriously.

“I’m sorry…” Kaylee said softly.

“So you did mean it then? Do you still feel the same?” Elliot asked.

“………”

“Kaylee?” Elliot asked again.

“……I-I’m sorry……” Kaylee said slowly and softly.

“Say it. Tell me how you feel.” Elliot sat there, demanding her to say what she said years ago.

“I love you ok?! Are you happy now?!” Kaylee nearly screamed, tears running down her very red face.

That’s all Elliot needed to hear as he wiped her tears away before cupping her chin and made her look at him.

“I love you too.” Elliot said softly before gently kissing her.

When he pulled away he could clearly see confusion in Kaylee’s eyes…and she was still red in the face.

“I’ve loved you for a little while now; not right away though. I realized it after I sobered up and stayed sober for about four months.” Elliot confessed.

“But you avoided me…and got girlfriends…a lot of girlfriends.” Kaylee said softly, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Kaylee…you were only twelve…twelve and a half and I was seventeen. Not to mention, we’re now siblings; full, half or step…it doesn’t really work…it shouldn’t work. I shouldn’t have feeling for my sister whether you’re step or not; you’re still my sister.” Elliot said as he watched her.

“Only by marriage…not by blood…” Kaylee said softly as she sat up.

“Maybe so…but our parents will not react kindly to this…” Elliot said as sat there, unaware of Kaylee climbing to the end of the bed until he felt her reach for him; she managed to get a hold his shoulders and pulled herself up to sit in his lap.

“I love you big brother…and I want to be with you; I want to be with you forever.” Kaylee said softly as she looked into Elliot’s eyes.

“I want to be with you too…but…” Elliot said simply, removing some hair from her eyes.

“Please…if you really feel the same way. Please…” Kaylee begged.

“We can try…” Elliot said as he kissed again, holding her sides, making her giggle a little before he made her lay back down in the bed.

They were both unaware that they were being watched silently from the doorway…

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

That was over a year ago; I later found out that her brother Charley was standing in the doorway that day. I was surprised he didn’t say anything; but he said he liked me and at least we weren’t blood related. He also said he knew I would care for and protect his little sister.

After that we were secretly dating until everyone else found out. We went see movies…most of the times; sometimes we were glued together to pay attention to the movie(s). We went to two different fairs…one of which it started down pouring so we ended up going to my apartment and she ended up spending the night. No…we didn’t have sex that night…but we did fool around. It was also the night I found out just how afraid of storms she was; we haven’t had huge storms like this since I was seven or eight.

** End P.O.V.: **

** Four Months Ago: May: After the Fair: **

“I didn’t think it was supposed to rain until later.” Kaylee said softly as it started to lightly rain.

“Yeah…well you never really know how the weather is going to react. Well, we’d better get you home before it gets worse or dark…” Elliot as they walked out of the fair area with two giant stuffed animals he had won for her.

Not five minutes after they had started walking out of the fair did it start down pouring…so much so that they would never make it back to their parents’ place.

“Come on; we’ll go to my place; it’s closer.” Elliot said as he grabbed a hold of Kaylee’s hand and started running.

They arrived at his apartment in about five minutes…soaking wet; soaked to the bone.

“Kaylee, go take a shower so that you don’t get sick.” Elliot said as he grabbed her a shirt and some boxers.

“What about you?” Kaylee asked taking the clothes.

“I’ll be fine. You on the other hand, have a weak immune system. When you get sick…you get sick. Now go, I’ll call our parents.” Elliot said removing his shirt and pants so that he was in his boxers causing Kaylee to turn red before heading to the bathroom.

“O-ok…” Kaylee stuttered out.

Elliot just smiled at her before sighing grabbing his phone.

 _“Hello? Oh hi Elliot, how are you? How’s Kaylee? Is raining by you as well?”_ James asked as he answered the phone.

“Hey dad. Yeah, we’re fine and it isn’t raining here...its pouring here. We’re at my apartment and I had her take a shower and get changed into one of my shirts and boxers while I wash her clothes so she doesn’t get sick. Don’t worry; I’ll take a shower as soon as she’s done.” Elliot said simply.

 _“Ok. Well, I’ll come get her in a little bit.”_ James said simply.

“No dad, don’t do that; it’s not safe to be driving around in this right now. She can stay here tonight; I don’t mind.” Elliot said simply.

 _“Where will she stay Elliot?”_ James asked seriously.

“In my bed. Relax dad…I have a couch; I’ll sleep on that. I’ll bring her back home when it stops raining or you can come get her tomorrow if it’s not raining too hard. Everything is going to be fine.” Elliot said putting his hand on his head; he could hear his dad sigh on the other end.

 _“Fine…but just be careful and watch her carefully. It’s supposed to storm really bad tonight and according to her mother, brothers and sisters, she doesn’t handle them very well.”_ James said simply.

“Ok dad; I’ll keep an eye open for her.” Elliot said simply.

 _“Ok. Love you Elliot. Stay safe tonight. Talk to you later.”_ James said on the other end.

“Love you too dad. Bye.” Elliot said as they both hung up.

As soon as they hung up Kaylee came out in Elliot’s shirt and boxers.

“Hey there beautiful.” Elliot said walking over to her making her blush.

“I-I’m not beautiful.” Kaylee said softly as he held onto her hips.

“Yes, you are; you’re very beautiful. Now, come here.” Elliot said pulling her into a kiss.

After a few seconds he pulled away and put his forehead on hers.

“I’ll be out in a little bit. If you hungry or anything, help yourself; make yourself at home.” Elliot said before quickly kissing her and heading to his bathroom while Kaylee sat on the couch.

After about three hours the rain only got worse while they had soup and sandwiches. And by the time they got done the thunder and lightning started.

Elliot went to stand outside for a few minutes to see just how bad it was going to get; he panicked when she heard Kaylee scream.

“Kaylee? Kaylee, are you ok? Where are you? Kaylee?” Elliot asked looking around.

He had a hard time finding her until he heard her scream again and found her hiding under his bed.

“Kaylee…what are you doing?” Elliot asked when he found her crying under the bed.

When she didn’t answer and after a clash of thunder went by Elliot gently pulled her out from under the bed and into his arms.

“Kaylee…it’s ok; everything’s going to be ok.” Elliot said rocking her in his arms.

Kaylee didn’t say anything; she just cried into Elliot’s chest.

“Ok come on.” Elliot said as he picked her up and placed her in his bed, under the blankets.

“Baby, it’s ok; we’re inside; we’re safe.” Elliot cooed into Kaylee’s ear while he held her.

“No…” Kaylee mumbled as she clutched Elliot.

Elliot and Kaylee just laid there holding each other when Elliot came up with an idea.

“Trust me?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Yes.” Kaylee answered right away.

“Ok then; just relax and concentrate on me.” Elliot said looking at Kaylee as he let his hand slip under her shirt; he let his hand run all over her stomach before running it across the underside of her breasts.

“Elliot…” Kaylee sighed as she looked him in the eyes.

“Do I have your permission?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Y-yes.” Kaylee stuttered a little bit before she lightly moaned when she felt his hand on her breast…

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

After that…after I got her relaxed…I stuck a finger inside of her and pumped it in and out of her until she came. The power went out earlier; it always goes out. But she didn’t seem to notice; the only things she was focused on were my two fingers I had inside of her, working her. In the end, before she passed out for the night; I made her cum three or four times. Needless to say, I was proud of myself.

After she was out I watched her sleep while taking care of my own problem.

** End P.O.V.: **

** Three Weeks Ago: **

James and Maylee had invited Elliot and Baylee over for a family get-together.

Most of the family had gone out to get some things, leaving Elliot and Kaylee there alone; they were supposed to be gone for over an hour.

“Elliot…where is everyone?” Kaylee asked after she got out of the tub; she was wearing a cute little skirt and a tank top.

“They just left to go get some things for the family thing.” Elliot said as she walked over to him.

“How long are they going to be gone?” Kaylee asked looking at Elliot.

“They said over an hour.” Elliot said simply.

“So…we have a little time to have some fun?” Kaylee asked standing in front of Elliot.

“I guess so.” Elliot said pulling her onto his lap making her giggle a little.

“Elliot…I love you, big brother.” Kaylee said softly as he pulled her close to him.

“I love you too Kaylee. Now hush…” Elliot said as he started kissing her.

They sat there making out, not paying attention to anything except for each other as they removed one another’s shirts.

“Elliot…” Kaylee moaned out when she felt him hike up her skirt and started rubbing her ass before sucking on her neck.

That was when all hell broke loose…

“What the hell is going on here?! James, get in here!” Maylee yelled pushing the younger kids outside.

“Mom!” Kaylee cried out turning red as she and Elliot quickly scrambled to pull apart before looking for their shirts.

“What’s going o--Elliot!” James yelled shocked as he watched his son and step daughter put their shirts back on.

“Your son is taking advantage of my daughter!” Maylee screamed, red in the face.

“MOM!” Kaylee screamed

“Now, now Maylee…” James started.

“Stop! Elliot didn’t take advantage of me; I love him! If anything I begged him to try and start a relationship!” Kaylee blurted out all of the sudden.

“Kaylee Marie Feefer! That is your brother!” Maylee yelled.

“And Elliot, that’s your sister!” James yelled at Elliot.

“NO, he’s not! Not by blood anyways…” Kaylee exclaimed.

“Ok, that’s enough! Kaylee, go to your room…Now! And Elliot, you need to leave; go home before we call the cops.” James said seriously, looking at the two.

“But that’s not fair!” Kaylee screamed.

“Go!” James yelled scaring Kaylee for the first time since she’d met him.

“Look, see; he’s corrupted my daughter. You two are not allowed to see each other ever again! I forbid it! Now, get out of my house!” Maylee yelled pissed off making Kaylee cry as Elliot huffed and left before mouthing “I love you and goodbye” to Kaylee, causing her to cry even more.

“Now Kaylee…this is for your own good.” Maylee said with a smile as she walked over to give Kaylee a hug. But as soon as she got over there Kaylee pushed her away.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!” Kaylee screamed running to her room and slamming and locking her door.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Yeah…that didn’t end well now did it? And it only got worse after that; they moved Kaylee upstairs and put Katie and Heather downstairs.

Kaylee became depressed and it started with her stopping eating and ended up walking into the middle of a busy intersection and was nearly hit by a car or truck or something; she was hospitalized for over a week. I tried to go visit her, but every time I tried there were not only dad and Maylee, but guards and whatnot as well…so it was impossible.

Three weeks since our family found out about us and I was getting ready to move to Wyoming in a few days…

I missed Kaylee terribly, but I couldn’t stay in Missouri anymore…not if I couldn’t see her anymore.

I remember it was pouring rain the night we were reunited.

I was watching “Family Feud” on the television when there was knocking on my door; more like banging.

** End P.O.V.: **

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold your horses; I’m coming!” Elliot yelled as he made his way to the front door.

“Oh my god, what do you two want?” Elliot asked after he opened the door to reveal his dad and Maylee.

“It’s Kaylee.” Maylee started.

“Yeah, what about her?” Elliot asked a bit coldly.

“Elliot!” James exclaimed shocked.

“What?!” Elliot shot back.

“I thought you said you loved her!” James shot back.

“I do love her! But I’m not allowed to see her anymore! So what’s going on?” Elliot asked pissed off.

“She’s missing!” Maylee chimed in.

“What?!” Elliot asked shocked.

“Please Elliot, is she here?” Maylee asked tears in her eyes.

“No, she’s not here. Why would she be? You live an hour and a half away from me; she’d never make it on foot in this weather!” Elliot exclaimed angrily, but was freaking out inside.

“Has she contacted you?” James asked.

“No, she’s hasn’t contacted me either! We’re not allowed to contact or see each other remember?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“We’re sorry Elliot…but it was for her own good; yours too. If you want, when we find her you can have supervised visits with her.” Maylee said with a small smile.

“No.” Elliot said simply.

“No?” James and Maylee asked shocked.

“No. She’s not here and she hasn’t contacted me. Because of you; because you refuse to let us be happy and be together, she stopped eating and nearly got herself hit by a truck or something. That’s on you, not me. I hope you find her alive and safe, but I don’t know. I’m moving in three days so that it hurts less. And if it doesn’t at least I’ll hurt and not see her instead of hurting and risking running into her.” Elliot said pissed off and annoyed.

That was one of the reasons he was moving… The other reason was because the owner had sold the building and it was going to be torn down next Friday---it was now Saturday; Elliot was moving in three days on Tuesday. All the other residents except for one on the very end had already left.

“Can we take a look around?” James asked not believing she wasn’t there.

“Sure why not…” Elliot huffed letting them in.

So it took them about fifteen minutes looking around thoroughly top to bottom including under the bed and even out back and under the deck.

“I guess she’s not here. Will you call if you see her?” James asked as Maylee went to the car.

“Yeah, I call you if I see her.” Elliot said annoyed.

“Ok then.” James sighed as he left.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Elliot was watching Family Feud again when he heard knocking on his door again.

“Oh my god! I told you I’d tell you that I’d tell you I saw--her…” Elliot exclaimed and then stopped in his tracks when he seen who was standing at his door in the pouring rain.

“Elliot?” Kaylee asked shivering in the cold rain.

“Kaylee…what are you doing here? Dad and Maylee are looking for you. Get in here!” Elliot exclaimed pulling her into the apartment.

“Are you moving?” Kaylee asked looking around.

“What are you doing here?” Elliot asked again.

“Where to?” Kaylee asked near tears.

“Kaylee focus! What are you doing here?” Elliot asked again.

“I wanted to see you and be with you.” Kaylee said softly.

“Kaylee…” Elliot started.

“Please! Please don’t make me go back there! I want to be with you and you alone and you forever! Please! Please Elliot…” Kaylee begged, tears running down her face as she started shivering.

“Kaylee…go take a shower before you get sick. Give me time to think about this.” Elliot sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Thank you…” Kaylee said softly as she walked to the bathroom.

“You’re welcome.” Elliot said watching her as he plopped into his chair.

Three minutes later he heard the bath water start and then after another four minutes or so there was another knock on the door.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Elliot yelled pissed off making his way to the door.

“What do you want now?!” Elliot asked in blind anger.

“Jeez… And how are you?” Elliot heard Charley ask standing at his doorway.

“Charley? What are you doing here?” Elliot asked confused.

“Just making sure Kaylee’s ok.” Charley said simply.

“But…” Elliot started.

“No buts. I know she’s here. Harley and I helped her pack her stuff up. Even Haylee helped; granted it was while everyone was out. The one thing I didn’t count on was Kaylee taking off the way she did; she must’ve really wanted to see you. Harley and I told her to wait a few minutes and we would’ve brought her. But I guess it was a good thing because mom and your dad found she was missing and came around beforehand. Kaylee was hiding a bush.”Charley said simply.

“What are you doing here? Where are you planning on taking her?” Elliot asked suspiciously.

“I’m not taking her anywhere…you are. Listen to me; I know you’re moving to Wyoming. Wesley told me when I seen him a few weeks ago. I also know about you and Kaylee…well everyone does now. But I’ve known from the beginning; I saw you two that day in the hospital; it was the day you two started dating. I had thought about saying something…but then I saw how happy she was. She’s very happy with you. I want you to seriously think about taking her with you and take care of her. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest you two dating; you’re not related in any way; you don’t even have the same last name. And as long as you’re good to her…that’s all that matters to me.” Charley said seriously.

“But…what about dad and your mom?” Elliot asked equally seriously.

“Don’t worry about them. Harley will be on the phone with them in a little bit telling them that Kaylee ran away…across the border to Canada or someplace like that until she turns eighteen. So…just tell me where in Wyoming you’re moving and I’ll get the keys from Wesley and get her things situated.” Charley said seriously.

Elliot didn’t say anything; he just sighed as he wrote down all of his new information and handed it to Charley.

“Thanks. Oh, and before I forget…here.” Charley said handing Elliot a bag.

“What is it?” Elliot asked confused.

“Two pairs of pajamas and outfits for Kaylee; she’ll need them after all.” Charley said smiling.

“Thanks…” Elliot said stunned.

“Yeah no problem. You do know that mom really doesn’t care…about Kaylee or anything involving Kaylee or us?” Charley asked looking at Elliot.

“Yeah, I know; she only cares about Nick, Nate, Natasha, Katie and Heather.” Elliot replied simply

“Yeah… Anyways, just take care of my sister. Try not to let her outside until it’s time to go; we don’t want anyone to see her. Well good night; see you in a few days.” Charley said smiling as he left.

“Yeah will do; bye.” Elliot said as he closed the door.

Elliot just sighed as he leaned against his door, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair again.

After a few minutes he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Yes?” Kaylee asked quietly.

“Can I come in?” Elliot asked reaching his hand for the door handle.

“Yes.” Kaylee replied softly before Elliot opened the door.

“So…you decided to take a bath?” Elliot asked walking over and sitting on the toilet.

“I’m sorry…” Kaylee said softly.

“No, it’s fine. Just kind of surprised.” Elliot said softly.

“You said you wanted time to think; I figured this would be the best way to give you time. What’s in the bag?” Kaylee asked softly as she sat up a little, leaning over the edge of the tub.

“Charley dropped off some clothes for you.” Elliot replied.

“Oh…right. I forgot about him…” Kaylee said softly causing Elliot to fall over.

“Are you ok?” Kaylee asked concerned.

“Yeah…I’m fine.” Elliot said simply.

“Good.” Kaylee said softly.

“How are you doing?” Elliot asked seriously.

“I’m good.” Kaylee said simply, confused.

“Why would you stop eating? And then go to get hit by a car?” Elliot asked seriously.

“I was sad…very sad; I missed you. And I wasn’t trying to get hit by a truck…I was trying to get away from there and to you…I want to be with you.” Kaylee said softly.

“So you’ve said…multiple times.” Elliot said looking at her.

“Don’t you want to be with me?” Kaylee asked confused laced with hurt.

“Of course I do; I tried to visit you, but they stopped me every time. I’m just worried about your schooling and everything.” Elliot said kneeling on the floor in front of the tub.

“I’d be ok; I don’t have any friends to miss me. And once I’m legal I’ll start online schooling.” Kaylee said simply.

“Oh…so you have this all figured out, do you?” Elliot asked cockily.

“Yep…except for one thing…” Kaylee said hesitantly.

“And what would that be?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Where are you moving? And will I be able to come with?” Kaylee asked softly.

“ _We’re_ moving to Wyoming.” Elliot said simply.

“We’re? So you’re letting me come with you?” Kaylee asked excitedly.

“Yes of course; I wouldn’t have it any other way.” ‘Now that I know there’s someone else on our side as well and are helping us. I’ll never let her go again…’ Elliot said and then thought to himself.

“ELLIOT!!” Kaylee exclaimed happily as she leapt out of the tub, hugged him.

“I love you; and I’m never letting go again.” Elliot said hugging her back.

“I love you too.” Kaylee cried happily, happy tears running down her face.

“Ahhh!” Kaylee screamed when the power went out due to the heavy rain.

“Shh. Shh. Shh…it’s ok; I’m here, I’m here.” Elliot cooed rubbing her back.

Elliot picked her up and carried her to his room where he laid her down on his bed.

“Elliot…” Kaylee blushed as she seen him staring at her wet, naked body before he started lighting candles.

“Kaylee…you’re so beautiful.” Elliot said softly as he got into bed next to her and placed his arm over her stomach.

“No…I’m not.” Kaylee said softly as she felt him drawing all over her stomach.

“Oh, but you are…and you’re all mine.” Elliot said kissing her neck lightly.

“Elliot…” Kaylee moaned out with a smile.

“Do I have your permission to touch you again?” Elliot asked leaning up a little.

“Will you take my virginity tonight?” Kaylee asked looking at Elliot seriously.

“Kaylee…are you sure?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kaylee said with a slight blush.

Elliot didn’t say anything; he just gently kissed her gently before gently caressing her breasts.

“Mmmm…” Kaylee moaned softly as her nipples began to stiffen up and felt Elliot’s fingers run over them gently.

He then started to gently kiss the side of her breast while pinching the nipples.

“Ohhh…” Kaylee moaned when she felt him nip at her breast.

“Do you like that?” Elliot asked smiling into her breast.

“Yes…please more…” Kaylee moaned out, begging him as she lifted her body up a little.

Elliot just chuckled as he continued to nip at her breast causing her to sigh in contentment.

After a little bit, Elliot went back to sucking at her neck leaving a hickey before taking her breast in his mouth.

He then started flicking his tongue over and nipping at her nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure.

After a little bit his hand started wandering down her body to her treasured area.

“Do I have your permission?” Elliot asked placing his hand on top of her sex.

“Yes…” Kaylee panted out.

“Ahhh…Ohhh! Elliot!” Kaylee cried out when she felt his finger enter her and started exploring while biting her nipple.

“Kaylee…you’re so wet.” Elliot groaned into her mouth as he came up to kiss her while pumping his finger inside of her.

“Elliot…” Kaylee moaned as she pushed her body down onto his hand.

“Oh baby…” Elliot moaned into Kaylee’s neck as he continued pumping his fingers, “cry for me…scream for me…”

“Wha-what about the neighbors?” Kaylee asked reaching her first orgasm of the night.

“What neighbors? They all moved out except for Mr. Crypts on the end; he won’t bother us. He can’t bother us; he has no right with his history. Now cum for me baby; I know you want to. Scream for me; scream for big brother.” Elliot said pumping in a second finger inside sending her over the edge.

“Elliot!” Kaylee cried out as she came all over his fingers.

“Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee; you taste really good. But…you didn’t scream for me. That’s fine though; I’ll have you screaming for me by the end of all this.” Elliot said with a smile as he licked his fingers clean.

He then started kissing her thighs a little before kissing her secret lips for the first time causing her to jump a little.

“Just you wait little girl; that was nothing.” Elliot said before plunging his tongue inside of her tasting every inch of her sweet cavern.

“Uh-huh! Elliot! Ohhh!” Kaylee cried completely spazing out as she pushed her hands down by her sex.

She had momentarily put her hands on his head, but quickly pulled them away; afraid he wouldn’t appreciate that so much.

“Kaylee…it’s ok; put your hands on my head if you wish.” Elliot said in between sucks before shoving his tongue deeper.

“Elliot!” Kaylee cried out as she grabbed his head again and pushed her body down while he grabbed her breasts and squeezed.

After a few more seconds Elliot had to grab her hips because she started spazing even more as she reached another orgasm…cumming directly into Elliot’s awaiting mouth.

Before Elliot pulled away he made sure to clean up every last drop of her juices.

“You know little girl…I think that’s one of your biggest orgasms yet.” Elliot said to his panting love while he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

“Elliot…” Kaylee breathed out as she sat up.

“Yes?” Elliot asked looking at her as she reached for the hem of his boxers.

“Can I?” Kaylee asked looking up into his eyes.

“Be my guest.” Elliot said smiling before gently kissing her for a second.

She was slow and shy as she removed his boxers; once they were off she sat there staring in shock at his member, which was standing hard and direct in front of her.

“Elliot…it’s so big… How will it ever fit inside of me?” Kaylee asked concerned.

“Don’t worry about that…your body will adjust to me and my size allowing me to fit just fine.” Elliot said as she looked at it.

“Can I touch it?” Kaylee asked.

“I would love if you would.” Elliot said as lay down next to her.

“Ok…” Kaylee said softly, taking a deep breath as she placed her hands on his shaft, rubbing him up and down.

‘Big brother is so big and hard. But yet, at the same time it’s so soft. I still can’t help but wonder how he’s going to fit into me…’ Kaylee thought to herself as she continued to rub him from his tip to his balls.

After a few minutes she got brave and started licking his tip before slowly taking him into her mouth.

“Mmmm…Kaylee.” Elliot groaned out when he felt her take in like that.

Elliot gently put his hands on the back of her neck and shoulders; not to try to push her down or hold her there, but rather to give her comfort; he was gently rubbing her. She was so new this, so shy; he didn’t want to scare her away from any of this.

“Kaylee…I’m going to…cum soon.” Elliot groaned out as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away, cumming all over her chest; he knew how bad men’s cum could taste.

“I love you Kaylee.” Elliot said grabbing the back of her neck before kissing her fiercely, shoving his tongue in her mouth making her moan into his mouth.

“I love you too Elliot.” Kaylee said smiling softly.

“Are you ready?” Elliot asked looking directly into her eyes.

“Yes, I’m ready. I want you to take my virginity now.” Kaylee said softly, but with a big smile.

“Ok then, just hold one a second.” Elliot said as he got up to grab a condom.

He was about to rip it open and slip it on when Kaylee stopped him.

“Elliot wait, please.” Kaylee said softly, sitting up right away.

“What is it?” Elliot asked concerned.

“Please…don’t use the condom; I don’t want you to use the condom. Please.” Kaylee begged looking at Elliot.

“But if we don’t…there’s a possibility you’d get pregnant.” Elliot said seriously, looking at her.

“I know…I don’t care. Not as long as I’m with you.” Kaylee said softly.

“Ok…” Elliot said setting the condom down as he got back into bed.

Elliot kissed her before lying down and lifting her up over him.

“This is so you can control what goes on; you can stop if it hurts too much.” Elliot said sensing her confusion.

‘Big brother is so experienced at this…what if I’m bad at this…” Kaylee thought to herself as tears started running down her face.

“You’ll do just fine…” Elliot said; it was as if he was reading her mind.

“Ok…” Kaylee said with uncertainty.

“Are you ready?” Elliot asked as he positioned her just right over him.

“…Y-yes…” Kaylee said slowly.

“Ok then. Just let your body do what it wants to do and slowly push down onto me; but go at your own pace. Don’t worry I’m here and I’ve got you.” Elliot said holding onto her hips.

“Ok…” Kaylee said softly as she slowly lowered herself onto Elliot’s large cock.

After a few seconds the tip of his cock was hitting her barrier; they looked each other in the eyes just before she let herself plunge onto his cock, taking him all the way inside of her.

As soon as he was all the way inside of her, Kaylee fell forward in pain; her face buried into Elliot’s shoulder as she cried.

“Shh. Shh. Shh…it’s ok, it’s ok.” Elliot cooed rubbing her back, not moving so that she could adjust to him.

“It hurts…” Kaylee managed to get out as she laid there, silently crying.

“I know; I’m sorry. We can stop if you want.” Elliot whispered in her ear while rubbing her back; mainly her lower back.

“MmmMmm. No…I don’t want to stop. It should stop hurting soon right?” Kaylee asked as she lifted herself up again.

“Yeah, it shouldn’t hurt much longer.” Elliot said looking at her while running his hands up and down her sides.

After a few minutes Kaylee started rocking her hips back and forth slowly, trying to figure out a good rhythm.

After a few minutes Elliot started getting annoyed; he didn’t like not being in control for too long.

“I’m sorry baby, but I can’t do this anymore.” Elliot said as he pulled her down to him and flipped them over. She didn’t seem to care; she just gasped in surprise.

“Again, I’m sorry babe…but I can’t do bottom; I need to be in charge.” Elliot grunted as he started moving within her. He was the type who needed to be in control; but she was the type to be controlled in this sexual relationship.

‘Big brother’s penis is inside of me. It feels so big and hard…but it feels good; so good. I won’t deny it; it hurt at first and I didn’t think I’d be able to handle it. But it feels really good and I feel really warm and happy. I love the feel of him pushing in and out of me like this. I wish we’d done this before…’ Kaylee thought to herself as she held onto Elliot and moaned out for him.

“Big brother…I’m cumming again!” Kaylee screamed as she came all over Elliot’s hard, bare cock.

‘Her juices feel nice and warm.’ Elliot thought to himself; very proud of himself.

“Good girl. Turn around.” Elliot demanded as he pulled out.

“What are you going to do?” Kaylee asked as she did as she was told.

“Do remember what I said earlier? I’m going to have you screaming for me.” Elliot said as he slipped his cock into her from behind.

“Ohhhh!” Kaylee moaned.

“Get ready. Your pussy feels so good like this.” Elliot said as he grabbed her hips.

“You feel so much bigger big brother.” Kaylee moaned as he started moaning.

‘Why does it turn me on so much when she calls me that?’ Elliot asked himself as he started going a little faster and harder causing her to moan out.

“Do it! Scream for me; scream for me baby!” Elliot demanded as he went as fast as he could, filling her to the hilt every time he pushed back in.

“Ell-Elliot!!” Kaylee screamed as she fell forwards a little so that her ass was up in the air more.

“Good girl. Keep on screaming for me. Who do you belong to baby?” Elliot asked gently pulling her hair.

“Big brother! I belong to big brother Elliot!” Kaylee screamed out in pleasure.

“Good girl.” Elliot grunted out as he pushed in and out of her even harder.

“Ahhh!! Ah. Ah. Ah. BIG BROTHER!!!” Kaylee screamed as she came again.

“Such a good girl…” Elliot said in Kaylee’s ear as he leaned over her before pulling out, flipping her over and shoving back inside of her causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Elliot didn’t mean to be so rough or demanding of her; it just kind of happened as he lost any and all control he may have had.

“Just a little longer baby.” Elliot grunted out grabbing her left breast and right hip.

“Elliot…” Kaylee moaned, out of breath as she held onto his shoulders.

When he heard his name come out of her mouth that time Elliot grabbed her hips and started going harder, hitting her sweet spot making her drop her arms above her head as she turned her head from side to side.

“Elliot…I’m going to cum; you’re going to make me cum again!” Kaylee cried trying to hold on.

“Just let go baby; it’s ok. Cum for me; cum for big brother.” Elliot said pushing in a bit harder sending her over the edge.

“ELLLIIIIOOTTT!” Kaylee screamed, arching her back as she came, spilling her juices all over his bare, hard cock one last time before going limp beneath him.

“Big brother…” Kaylee breathed out as he kept going.

“I’m getting close baby.” Elliot said; he was about ready to pull out when she pulled him back.

“Please Elliot; please cum deep inside of me. I don’t care what happens as long as I’m with you. I get to cum all over you; please cum in me.” Kaylee pleaded.

“On one condition…” Elliot grunted out.

“Anything; name it.” Kaylee breathed out.

“Merry me; merry me and I’ll cum inside.” Elliot said simply, grunting the entire time as he leaned forward so he was directly on top of her.

She had tears in her eyes when she answered him happily, “yes; I’ll merry you. I’ll merry you if you cum inside of me. I want to merry you.”

“Kaylee…get ready baby…I’m cumming. I’m cumming! Kaylee!” Elliot grunted cumming deep within her, filling her to the hilt.

“BIG BROTHER, ELLLLIIIIOOOT!!!” Kaylee screamed when she felt his cum enter her.

‘Big brother’s cum…his cum is inside of me. It feels so good; so warm and sticky.’ Kaylee thought to herself as she held onto him smiling as he continued to push into her.

After a minute or two Elliot fell on top of her, making it easier for her to clutch onto him.

“I love you Elliot.” Kaylee said softly as she leaned her face up into his shoulder, shedding a few tears.

“I love you too Kaylee. Hey, why are you crying?” Elliot asked pulling out of her and pulling her to him.

“I don’t know…why didn’t we do this before?” Kaylee asked laying her head on his shoulder.

“As long as you’re ok. And I’m not a hundred percent sure; but I think it has to do with fear. I think we were both afraid of how our parents would react had they caught us during or after sex. But that doesn’t matter anymore…we’ve made love now and I love you and I’m never going to leave or abandon you again. You’re mine and that’s how it’s going to stay.” Elliot said hugging her.

“I love you too Elliot.” Kaylee said happily as she cried into his shoulder before falling to sleep.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

So there you go…that’s how we met and how we ended up together. I love her so very much and I’m so glad I have her and I’m never going to lose or let her go again.

After that night we did make love a lot…whenever the mood suited us; we even did it outside of my back deck…and I could’ve sworn I seen Mr. Crypts watching us.

Mr. Crypts by the ways is my creepy down the way neighbor; he’s a pervert…but I don’t mind as long as he leaves me alone and doesn’t take any pictures.

I really don’t give a crap what other people think anymore; I love and she loves me. but unfortunately she has to stay inside because everyone here thinks she’s already left town…it’s a good thing I have a truck with tinted windows she can lay in the back seat…oh wait; my friend took it to Wyoming already. I don’t know why, but he did; said he needed to see his lover as soon as possible and couldn’t wait. My other friend is taking the moving truck so that Kaylee and I could take the bus.

And here we are now; asleep in some inn in Kansas awaiting for the next day’s events…


	3. Chapter 3

It was about eight the next morning when Kaylee woke up first, stretching and yawning.

Elliot was still asleep so Kaylee decided she would go take a shower; they didn’t have to leave until noon.

She got to the bathroom, stripped down and just started looking at herself in the mirror.

“Hmmm…” Kaylee sighed as she started feeling herself up; rubbing her breasts while pinching her nipples.

She then held onto the sink with her left hand while she let her right hand travel down her body and to her pussy, where she inserted a finger and started rubbing her clit.

Elliot woke up to find that Kaylee wasn’t in bed; he could also hear soft moaning coming from the bathroom.

“What on earth?” Elliot asked himself as he sat up in bed.

The bathroom door was open so Elliot could see what was going on in there.

“Damnit all…” Elliot growled as he started to become horny; he got out of bed and removed his sleep pants.

Elliot was pretty quiet and was always able to sneak up behind Kaylee…especially when she masturbating because she keeps her eyes tightly closed and she’s busy concentrating on herself.

“Hey baby girl; what are you doing?” Elliot asked appearing right behind Kaylee and pushing himself right up against her while grabbing her hips.

“Big brother…” Kaylee moaned out, arching against him.

“What do you want baby girl?” Elliot cooed huskily in her ear.

“You. Please, I want you.” Kaylee begged wiggling against him.

“But I told you last night…these beds can cause STDs.” Elliot said running his hands all over her sides while sucking on her neck.

“Please big brother…I need you. I’ll do anything; I’ll try anything. Please…right here; I’ll do it right here.” Kaylee moaned, begging him, turning him on even more.

“Then be a good girl and behave.” Elliot said kissing her shoulders before turning her around and started kissing her fiercely.

“Elliot…” Kaylee moaned out clutching onto Elliot’s shoulders as he started grinding his hips into hers.

“You’re so beautiful.” Elliot said before biting her neck and roughly grabbing her breasts making her cry out while knocking her head back.

He started pinching nipples while pushing her up against the wall.

“Kaylee…” Elliot growled when he felt her hand travel into his boxers and start to rub his aching cock.

While she was rubbing his cock Elliot leaned down and fiercely started kissing her again; this time shoving his tongue in mouth.

“Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmmmm…” Kaylee moaned turning light pink, enjoying every minute of this.

“Such a good girl…” Elliot said kissing her down her body, starting at her neck down to her breasts, lingering there for awhile…sucking. After a few minutes he went down further and played with her stomach before traveling down south even more to her secret lips…which to him weren’t so secret anymore.

Elliot lifted her leg up over his shoulder and started licking and sucking at her pussy making her cry out in absolute pleasure.

“Elllliottt!” Kaylee cried out as she came for him.

“Good girl.” Elliot said after licking her up.

“Yo-your turn…” Kaylee said softly bending down to her knees after he set her leg down.

Once on her knees Kaylee pulled his boxers down started to rub and suck on his cock.

“Damnit Kaylee…” Elliot growled throwing his head back while grabbing her head and pushing her down to deep throat him.

“Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm.” Kaylee moaned making sucking noises.

“You’re such a naughty little girl...Kaylee…” Elliot growled as he came, shooting his load down her throat.

“Well now little sister…what shall we do now?” Elliot asked as he placed his cock in-between her legs and started rubbing against her pussy lips making her moan like crazy.

“Elliot!” Kaylee cried out feeling his hard cock rubbing her lips like that until he came all over her ass and the wall.

“I-I want you in me…please…” Kaylee begged, moaning out.

“Whatever you wish…” Elliot said lifting her up and entering her.

“Ohhhh! Mmmmm! You’re so big!” Kaylee moaned out as Elliot started roughly pushing into her.

“Kaylee, your insides feel great; you’re really tight today.” Elliot said pushing in and out of her.

“Ell-Elliot, I’m going to cum; you’re going to make me cum!” Kaylee cried out after a few minutes.

“Good girl. go ahead and cum; cum for big brother. I’m going to cum too.” Elliot moaned pushing harder and harder into her.

“Elllliottt!!!” “Kaylee!” Kaylee and Elliot cried out as they both came together.

“Big brother…you came already, but you’re still so hard.” Kaylee said weakly.

“Come on, let’s go take a shower.” Elliot said pulling out of Kaylee.

After a few minutes they walked over to the shower, where Elliot turned the water and they got in.

Once in the shower Elliot roughly pushed Kaylee up against the shower wall, grabbed her hips and shoved into her from behind roughly making her scream.

“D-do what you wish to me big brother.” Kaylee moaned as he continued to shove into her.

After a few minutes Elliot used his left hand to grab at her breasts and his right hand to reach down and rub her clit.

“BIIIGG BRO-BROTHERRRR!” Kaylee screamed as she released her juices over Elliot’s hard cock.

“My, my, my; little sister is very naughty today isn’t she?” Elliot asked teasing her as he continued to push as hard and fast as he could into her.

“Big brother is just as naughty.” Kaylee cried as she held onto the wall, pink in the face.

“Oh, you know it baby girl…my little sister” Elliot grunted into her ear as he continued working her.

“Elliot please…can I turn around? I want to see you; I want to see your face when you finish. Please. Please Big brother.” Kaylee begged.

Elliot didn’t say anything, he just groaned as he pulled out and carefully turned her around so that she wouldn’t fall over; he then kissed her before laying her carefully down in the tub.

“Elliot?” Kaylee asked confused.

“You said you wanted to lay down…wrap your legs around me once I’m inside.” Elliot said leaning over her.

Once inside of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kaylee was in a state of absolute bliss as Elliot made love to her; he was right on top of her, holding onto her while she held onto him.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Ohhh! Elliot, I’m going to cum again; you’re going to make me cum again! Mmmmm!!! Ahhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Big Brother!!” Kaylee cried as she came…hard all over his cock, completely spazing out.

“Baby…I’m going to cum as well. Do you want my seeds?” Elliot asked pushing in and out at a fast pace.

“Yes…yes I want your seeds; I want them badly. Please fill me up!” Kaylee cried.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Kaylee!” Elliot grunted out as he came deep within her.

“Big brother! Ellliiiottt!” Kaylee screamed, arching her back as he came inside of her.

After he was done, Elliot kept on pushing and then he held still, keeping his seeds inside of her.

They laid there in the tub, deeply breathing/panting as the water hit them

“I love you Elliot.” Kaylee breathed out as they held each other.

“I love you too Kaylee.” Elliot said as he gently kissed her.

They laid there for a good few minutes before getting up, getting cleaned up, got dressed and finished their food from last night.

After that they got packed back up and headed out to their next bus to Wyoming. Originally they were going to stop in Colorado, but they got a bus that goes straight to Wyoming.

While on the bus they managed to make love…twice. But the bus driver was receiving a blow job both times and there weren’t many people on the bus; and the people on the bus were also fucking like rabbits.

Ten Hours on the bus and they were finally in Wyoming; they took a taxi to their new apartment…


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s about time you got here.” Harley said looking at Elliot and Kaylee as they arrived.

“Unlike you two, we had to stop in Kansas for a night.” Elliot said annoyed.

“Ohh…How did that go?” Harley asked, teasing the two making Kaylee blush.

“That’s enough now Harley…” Charley said annoyed as he smacked his brother over the head.

“Ow!” Harley exclaimed holding his head.

“Elliot, Kaylee; it’s so good to see you again!” Wesley said happily as he and his wife Renee popped up with their four year old daughter Raye.

“It’s good to see you too; in person anyways.” Elliot said as he and Wesley hugged.

“And how are you?” Wesley asked looking at Kaylee.

“I’m good; a little tired.” Kaylee answered honestly.

“I bet. Have you met Renee before?” Wesley asked Kaylee; Elliot had met her.

“I’ve seen her, but mom wouldn’t let me meet her.” Kaylee answered as Renee walked over with Raye.

“Hunny, this you know Elliot; this is his girl Kaylee. I’ve told you about her and Elliot’s relationship. Kaylee, this is my wife Renee.” Wesley said introducing the two.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Both Kaylee and Renee said at the same time shaking hands.

“And this is our lovely daughter Raye. Raye, this is your Uncle Elliot and your Aunt Kaylee.” Wesley said kindly.

“Hi.” Raye said shyly.

“Hi.” Elliot and Kaylee said kindly.

“Well, you’re apartment is all set up; you can always change things if you’re not happy with it. Haylee left just yesterday, but she sends her love.” Charley said looking at Kaylee and Elliot.

“Ok; thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.” Elliot said looking at everyone.

“Oh, it’s fine; we needed something to do. Anyways, we’ll let you be; Harley and I need to be headed home anyways. I hope you have a happy, healthy and successful life. Kaylee, call me if you need anything…or call if whenever.” Charley said hugging Kaylee followed by Harley before they left.

“Well, let me show you your new apartment.” Wesley said as he and Renee led Elliot and Kaylee into their new home with Raye clinging onto Wesley.

They lived in a single home apartment with two bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen/dining room, a nice living room, a bathroom and a small basement/storage unit with an in unit washer and dryer and heating and air.

“This is nice.” Elliot said looking around.

“Yeah, it’s cute.” Kaylee said smiling.

“So you two like it then?” Renee asked standing in the doorway.

“Yes, very much.” Elliot and Kaylee said softly.

“Well, I’m glad.” Wesley said smiling.

“Well, we’ll let you two get situated and comfortable. Not to mention, we’ll let you…uh…break in your new home.” Renee said looking at Wesley while picking up Raye.

“Yes, have fun you two.” Wesley said as they left.

“Ok.” Elliot said as he locked the door.

So the two ended up making love for most of the night before setting things up.

In the end, the two ended up living in that apartment for two years before moving into a house having six kids; four boys and two girls.

“As their children grew up they gave them a total of seventeen grandchildren. And one of those grandchildren was my mother, Talia Grant; she married my father, Koji Shirogane. So Ryou, that’s where our family comes from; or well my family anyways; your mother doesn’t like talking about her family. One day you’ll be able to tell your children what you know.” Dr. Shirogane said looking at his, at the time, seven year old son.

“Your family sounds pretty amazing. I mean it sounds like you have a lot of amazing ancestors and family history.” Lettuce said babbling onward.

“Sounds like you look exactly like your ancestor…this Elliot guy…” Ichigo said smiling sweetly at him.

“Yes, I do have amazing family background…and one day I will have an amazing family.” Ryou said smiling.

“I’m sure you will. As will I.” Keiichiro said walking in with some new pastries.

“One of these days.” The entire group sighed awaiting their futures…


End file.
